One Last Try
by Fullmoon134
Summary: A child born with great power. Born to save the world. What can be done but to let her go. Now she's grown and is finding herself as a young woman. Can thid daughter of Elrond finder place among her people and defeat the imposing danger threatening middle earth?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n:**_: _Hey this is my second attempt at a story. If you don't like it don't continue. Constructive criticism is welcome but try not to make it too harsh I'm a complete beginner_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I don't own Tolkien's works nor his characters that I have used in this story! I am making no profit of this piece! I only hope to grow as a writer! _

**Chapter: 1**

Long after the elves left Middle-Earth to the Grey-Heavens, after the reign of King Elesser, and the rest of his line a prophercy was written. It spoke of child that will have power beyond imagination and will save the universe from a powerful foe. The Eldar, however disregarded the prophecy as the elves entered the Dawn age (the period where the elves could not have children) there had been no elflings for some time and it stayed that way for many millennia. Until….

One faithful mid-winter day in Valionor in the Vally of Imladis . Lord Elrond of Rivendell was sitting in his study with his faithful advisor and friend Lord Glordinel ,the Bolrog Slayer, when they heard an anguished cry of pain it sounded like his beloved wife Celebrian. Abandoning everything else he sprinted out of the study.

That was the day when the age of no elflings ended. With the birth of Katherine Elronliel.

After her birth the Valar decided to allow the Fellowship to return from the Halls Mandos for another chance at a peaceful life with a single companion they could bring back. They would be immortal and could not have children. It was a joyious time for the Eldar of Valionor.

The moon waxed and waned, seasons came and went and Katherine grew. By the age of one and a half years she knew Sindern, Queya and books by the hundreds. Not normal for an elfling her age. She looked amost like her father with but yet so different her hair was pure black even darker than her siblings and most of all her eyes! Dark brown no elf had ever been recorded in their long history with such eyes not only the colour but flame and snow swirling around in a hipnotysing dance. Her family claimed to sense a pronominal power that radiated off her in droves.

The child however was sweet tempered and stole the hearts of whoever she came into contact with. She'd brought only good to the island of Valionor but she was the one of the Prophercy Manwe the Valar was sure of it. He flew to Imladis to meet with the child's family, which was whole since Aragorn and Arwen has returned, he had discussed with them to send her away to their allies the new divine power that controled Middle Earth now, Odin of Asguard. Let her learn to protect herself and train.a danger was coming and she could be the only thing that could stop it. Let her join the force assembled to defeat the Shadow.

Her family understood why she was needed anyway she needed to aster this power as their ways of Magic were uneffective. There was only one way. Elrond and the rest of her family put the happy child to bed for the last time at the tender age of three she would have to leave all she'd ever known. They let he go with hopes she would one day return. They would still be able to write messages to her and send them with the Valar who would be apart of her training. Katherine was taken by the hand by Eomwe Herald of Manwe and was led through the Mortal Veil. To the Nine Relms of Asguard.

Now I believe I should begin to tell you about the Kingdom of Asguard. Well let the story begin. Asguard is ruled by Odin the All-father and his two sons carry the legacy of the House od Odin should he be slain in battle or die of diease. Old age however was not a problem for the people of Asguard. They were immortal to some extent and immune to most diseases. To the Royal Family of Asguard Katherine was brought to start her studies. And became like family like members to the House of Odin. She joined the Defenders of light in their quest to defeat the Shadow after they were fully trained of course.

Her Asguardian companions were of the clans who left for Earth to begin a new but they came home often. So these young worriors like their ancestors before them had done before them and all had failed. You see the Shadow thrives on misery and diapair negative emotions so it sends demons to create misery in the mortal world to get even more powerful. Untile they battle through the Demons to the Shadow Master himself. With his Shadow soul army to be sealed away for another ten years. But hopefully they would sucseeed where others had failed. And so the years went by and they trained, Katherine grew and blossomed into a beautiful young women, courted by many. Odin had made her apart of the family making her Katherine Narfia Princess of Asguard. Lady Life for she brought joy and happiness to the people of Asguard. Who adored her.

As the time passed she drifted and eventually stopped even reading the letters from her family. She sought to free herself of them. The Valar trainder her and the other defenders. Eonwe and Manwe became her source of comfort keeping her in touch with her heritage.

One summers day Katherine was ridding through the forests of The nine realms with Lord Orama who was about to relay terrible news. As they walked back to the city he told her of how her father was faddding for he'd lost faith that she would come home. He blamed himself and had to let her go.

"He has done much for thesake of Middle-Earth. He has the right to live. You must go and heal him. See your family and know them you have one year then the Shadow shall return you will be needed. You depart in three days," he replied.

"As you wish," she replied solemly. They returned to the city and Katherine depateted through the portal on her loyal steed Liberty. After a short ride she rode through Rivendell glorious in the early dawnlight. Remembering the maps she had to study as a child. Now thankful for her lessons. As sh entered the house bitter sweet memories flooded back to her. She ran straight into a solid mass. She looked up to see Aragorn her brother-in-law.

"Estel?" She sqicked.

"Yes?" he said not recognizing the elleth.

Katherine quickly removed the spell on her eyes. She didn't want to be stopped and delayed on her way over here.

"Katherine?" he asked her immediately.

She quickly produced the letter she was ordered to dive to her family from Lord Orama.

"From Lord Orama to explain my absence," said handing it to Aragorn.

"Where is my father I know he is fading I can help him?" she rushed out in a hurry to get there before it was too late. Aragorn silently let her through the hallways of the House reading the letter. Katherine let him read she quickly slepped on her Ring of Faith. It would give her the strength to pull his faya back from the other side. They headed to the Noth end of the house where the Healing rooms were. Aragorn gestured her to wait in the alcove futher up the hallway while he went in . she sat and a waited figiting. Aragorn came back and gestured for her to enter the door.

"Katherine?" a collective gasp echoed around the room…

**A/n: **_ End of the chapter review please! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been a long time," stated Katherine awkwardly.

"Oh my daughter!" gasped Celebrian rushing forward and enveloping her in a tight embrace tear of joy streaming down her face. Katherine just stood there not responding. When Celebrian finally stepped back.

"I've come on behafe of the great and all powerful Valar. I am here to save my father. May I try?" She asked. They needed to act quickly Lord Elrond was in the last few staged of fadding.

"There is a letter that explains what I am able to do with my powers read it but please let me try to help," she looked directly into her mother's eyes.

"Katherine you are my daughter I have faith in you," she replied grasping her hand and leading her to the bed where the rest of the family was standing obscuring the view of Lord Elrond. They all smiled at her warmly but said nothing they'd be time for greetings later. Katherine's gaze fell upon Lord Elrond. His eyes closed and his dark hair a unhealthy brown and his skin was an unhealthy grey. He looked weak and fragile.

"Can you really help him?" asked Celebrian.

"I know I can," she replied determidly.

"Then by all means," she gestured.

Katherine slipped on her Ring of Integrity for that feeling of home. The Ring bound her to the other Defenders of light. Placeing her hand on his forehead she began to recite the spell.

"Do vrun gala gesto metre mellas genofiro," there was a flash of blue light and power radiated of her in waves. Katherine removed her hand from Lord Elronds forehead and he began to stir. Blinking a few times and looking around. He looked well again perfectly healthy. His gazed lingered on Katherine. He stared at her puzzled she had grown and she looked do different. He expession was blank showing no emotion at all. The others rushed at him overwhelming him with enbaces but his gaze remained on the her. A look of pure shock.

The focus turned back to her.

"Katherine come meet your father," said Celebrian overjoyed. She reluctantly stepped forward and allowed herself to be pulled to where her father now sat.

"My daughteryou are home and so grwn up!" He marveled.

"Hello Ada," she said balrely a whisper.

"Is that all you canssay Ada?" He asked smiling. He looked he r up and down ans noticed her hair just barly over her shoulders it had been cut. She held herself as if she was a full grown adult of noblilty.

"I'm glad to see you, Ada," she replied.

"My daughter my how you've grown," he marveled.

"I know Ada," she replied stiffly.

"So tell us your story and your life don't leave a single thing out," blurted out Elladan unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Might as well get comfortable," she smiled.

"Elladan don't harass your sister," scolded Celebrian rolling her eyes. "Honestly no matter how old you get you still are as inquisitive as ever," she muttered under breathe.

"No it's perfectly alright my friends and adpoted siblings always do that to me back home," she replied.

"Siblings?" Asked Elrond. "What!"

"Ada didn't you know I mean weren't you sent mounthy updated from Mithrandir?" She asked.

"I'm afraid with father fading we might have neglected the messages," replied Arwen thinking of how over the years the health of her father deteriorating.

"Well I suppose I will have to tell you then," she sighed. "You all might want to get comfortable we'll be here for quite a long time."

"When I left the land of Valionor for the Golden City of Asguard I began my studies in not only the arts of Magic but the tactics of warfare and weaponry. As I grew I began to train with others who were to become the next Defenders of Light. We grew closer and so did my relationship with the Royal Family who took me in to their home and raised me. I grew close to their sons and as we grew we began to call each other brother and sister. The King and Queen went through the rituals of making me their adopted daughter by social standards. Then I was made one of the airs to the throne and a few years after that I joined the Defenders of Light to fight the Shadow. Those years were the happiest years being with friends and finally finding myself after many years of wondering. By the end of our training we parted ways until we are needed. That was a year ago since then I've just been everywhere I guess travelling and exploring," She replied turning her gaze out the window.

"You are here to stay are you not?" asked Elrond.

"No I have to do what I was sent away to do fight the new force that threatens the world of men," she replied.

"You mean that hasn't been taken care of?" asked Erond.

"No Ada we have yet to start the long struggle to freedom. It shall be another year if we're lucky for the spell that binds the Shadow to remains intact," she replied.

"So you shall leave us then?" Questioned Elrohir harshly.

"Brother do not be so harsh on me I was not the one who chose to leave," she shot back her fiery personality coming as her patience wore thin. "I was chosen for this task when I was not even old enough to think and decide for myself. Forced to except a task I had no say in!"


End file.
